


gender stereotypes are for waffles

by crossroadswrite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, help??, i hate seeing tags so empty but its legit just them being adorable????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: “Are you wearing nail polish, Kenma?” Shouyou asks, surprise tinting his voice, those eyes turning to Kenma. He feels them in his face, feels them like gentle and insisting pressure in his lungs, holding his breath down.“I-“(or, three times Hinata Shouyou didn’t give a fuck about Kenma doing ‘traditionally feminine' things and Kenma melted)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoonsucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonsucc/gifts).



> My friend [living_in_exile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/living_in_exile) did so good and I'm so proud of her!! So here's some kenhina as a reward.
> 
> Shoutout to my friend, my bro, the best person anyone could ever wish to befriend [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace). She's not even in the fandom and she still betas my stuff. (If you're into Teen Wolf, I'd 1000% reccomend you hop over to her AO3 she is amazing and I love her.)

I.

Kenma is holding Shouyou’s hand when it happens.

He’s been careful, so far, to keep this one side of him hidden from Shouyou. Not because he doesn’t trust him, Kenma trusts Shouyou enough to give him his heart on a silver platter. It’s just that boys, in his experience, can be a little…

Shouyou had been swinging their hands back and forward, and Kenma had let him because Shouyou had been given him the soft adoring smile, the one that barely showed teeth and was mostly around his eyes, happy to be around Kenma.

Shouyou looks up at him, bumps their shoulders together, says something that makes Kenma huff a breath of laughter and look away, overwhelmed for a moment with how he gets to have this and how incredibly easy dating Shouyou is.

Then they’re jerking to a stop, Shouyou is turning Kenma’s hand in his, forcing his fingers open, curious eyes trained on the chipped nail polish Kenma didn’t quite remember to scratch off.

“Are you wearing nail polish, Kenma?” Shouyou asks, surprise tinting his voice, those eyes turning to Kenma. He feels them in his face, feels them like gentle and insisting pressure in his lungs, holding his breath down.

“I-“

He’s panicking, scared out of his mind that Shouyou will let him go and walk away in disgust.

And then he’s beating himself up for being so stupid because this is Shouyou and Shouyou is nothing if not warmth and acceptance and joy.

“I really like the colour Kenma! Red’s pretty on you!” he beams, kisses Kenma’s hand as an afterthought. Kenma melts, easy as that.

“Thank you,” he says, very quietly, looking down at his feet and regaining his bearings for a moment.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

It’s okay. This is Shouyou after all.

“Do you think you can paint mine? Nachan sometimes does it but she’s not very good,” Shouyou says, lowering his voice on the last part like it’s a secret.

Kenma smiles, feels it breaking over his face. It hurts a little, strains unused muscles. He can’t say he minds much.

“Sure.”

 

 

II.

Kenma tucks his hair behind his ear for the fifth time in the span of seven minutes, huffing a little in annoyance. He’s let it grow too long, and it keeps falling in his face.

Shouyou lifts his head from his DS’ screen, rolling in Kenma’s bed until he’s hovering over Kenma’s shoulder.

“You misclicked again,” he points out, watching the Pokémon on Kenma’s screen get a good chunk of its HP drained.

Kenma leans back against his bed, rolls his eyes towards Shouyou. “My hair gets in the way.”

“Don’t you have anything to tie it back?”

Kenma is remarkably good at losing all types of hair accessories. He always finds them forgotten somewhere in Nekoma’s club room. He always has half a mind to put them in his pockets, but either he forgets or they disappear on his way home. Kuroo has taken to have hair ties looped around his wrist for when Kenma’s mid-game, and his hair ties suddenly evaporate.

“Okay, hold on! I do Nacchan’s hair sometimes, and I used to practice on one of my moms’ a bunch, so!”

Shouyou throws his DS aside and sits up behind Kenma, digging into his jean pocket to reveal a hair tie, obnoxiously yellow and with a little baby chick hanging from it.

When they sat down to play together, Kenma had decided on sitting on the floor when Shouyou took the bed. He liked sitting on the floor, as a general rule. There’s something comfortingly grounding about it, and with Shouyou around it had the added bonus of keeping Kenma from doing stupid things Shouyou wasn’t quite ready for.

Sitting on the bed with him would just be a little bit too much for him, a little too tempting, a little too unsettling, a little bit too much too fast.

They’ve been dating for two weeks and Shouyou sometimes still screeches like a cat dropped in freezing water when Kenma kisses his cheek.

Now with Shouyou’s knees on either side of him and Shouyou’s surprisingly gentle hands combing through his hair, he’s not sure sitting on the floor was such a smart decision.

“S-Shouyou, what are you-“ Kenma starts when Shouyou grabs a couple of locks of hair at his temple and starts braiding them.

“Nachan’s hair isn’t long enough for this but she keeps asking me to do it, so, if I practice loads I’ll be really good at it when her hair grows long enough, right?!”

Kenma can’t really out-logic someone who is so dedicated to his baby sister’s happiness.

“Okay,” he mumbles and grips his DS until the plastic creaks.

“Oh, here Kenma, you can play for both of us.” Shouyou hands him his DS and goes back to braiding.

Kenma looks at the screens and sets one on each knee, thumbing through battle moves and asking Shouyou what to pick for his turns as he braids the locks of hair on Kenma’s right and then doing the same on the left.

“Almost done,” he announces, picking up the two braids and tying them together at the back of Kenma’s head, creating the faint illusion of a crown. “There!”

Kenma grabs his phone and selects the camera app, looking at himself on it. Even Kenma’s subpar camera catches the blush painted on his cheeks and ears.

It looks good, Shouyou is surprisingly good at this. Or, unsurprisingly, since he revealed he’s done it before.

“I like it,” Kenma says.

Shouyou ducks down, looks at him in the phone’s screen and beams. “I’m glad!”

Kenma impulsively taps the screen to take a picture, then another when Shouyou realizes what he’s doing and presses their cheeks together, doing a peace sign. He takes five more pictures until he knows he has one good enough to set as his phone’s background.

He pulls back from Shouyou and kisses his cheek, quick and fleeting.

“Thanks, Shouyou,” he says, decidedly not looking up.

Shouyou meeps.

 

 

III.

They don’t kiss a lot.

Kenma’s anxious and Shouyou’s almost as bad as him. He still hasn’t quite gotten used to the idea of dating and kissing, though he seems to have no problem with holding Kenma’s hand and snuggling to his side.

Kenma doesn’t push, he _doesn’t_ _want_ to push. Why would he when watching Shouyou work himself up to kiss his cheek or forehead is so adorable and heart filling, clogging his throat with something soft and sweet that falls and swoops in his stomach?

But they kiss, still. Sometimes. Generally very chastely, generally leaving both of them blushing and hiding their faces on each other’s shoulders.

Kenma kisses Shouyou a block away from the train station, before he drops him off. That’s the only time Shouyou doesn’t immediately hide. He pulls back and licks his lips, brows furrowing in thought.

Kenma waits him out, suddenly nervous.

“Is that watermelon?” he asks.

Kenma blushes.

“Yeah,” he says and takes his chapstick out of his pocket, presses it into Shouyou’s hand. “You can have this one. I have another back home.”

Shouyou’s cheeks turn violently red.

“O-okay! I’ll never lose it. Promise!”

Kenma smiles, sways forward to kiss his nose, because he’s precious, and precious things were made to be treated gently and to be adored.

“I’m counting on you to keep it safe until you come to visit again.”

“I’ll do my best!” Shouyou declares, trembling with barely contained energy.

Kenma squeezes his hand and pulls him along towards the station, swinging their hands together, eyes catching on Shouyou’s orange painted nails against his own black ones, and letting that small smile that hurts just a little stretch across his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in the haikyuu!! fandom, please treat me kindly, especially because i'm v ill, i've contracted diabetes writing this. have pity.
> 
>  
> 
> [i tumble here come say hi or punch me in the face, i'm open to both](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
